As one of many processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of loading a substrate into a process chamber of a substrate processing apparatus, supplying a precursor gas and a reaction gas into the process chamber, and forming various kinds of films such as an insulating film, a semiconductor film, a conductor film or the like on the substrate, or a process of removing these films from the substrate, is often carried out.
In mass production devices where fine patterns are formed, there is a desire to lower a temperature so as to suppress the diffusion of impurities or allow a material having low heat resistance, such as an organic material or the like, to be used.
To cope with this problem, a plasma-based substrate process is generally performed. However, active species such as ions, radicals or the like generated by plasma vary in terms of quantity and lifetime depending on a type, which makes it difficult to uniformly process a film.